The Prom
by wren10514
Summary: Only the Ring Finger Knows fic. Yuichi drags Wataru along to his prom. [rating on the safe side for very mild slash]


Summary: Wataru is a wallflower at Yuichi's prom.

Disclaimer: characters don't belong to me yadda yadda. Involves m/m relationship - don't like, don't read.

**The Prom**

Holy crap what a shit night. Stuck in a room full of seniors, drunken seniors, all having a laugh while I got to sulk in a corner trying not to be noticed. Why had I agreed to come in the first place? Oh well that was easy. Damn Yuichi and his damn sexy ways. How was I supposed to say no to anything in that post-coital haze, my lover gazing on me like I was the only thing in the world?

"Come to the Prom with me."

I had smiled incredulously at first. "What? Don't you think it will look a bit weird if you go with a guy?"

He got that wistful look he's so good at. "I can't imagine the night being complete without you there. It's a night for couple's and I want my other half there with me…"

"So you're going to come out as you're last act at high school?" I asked, knowing the answer.

I was only joking, but sadness touched his eyes. "No…I can't…but…please be there…"

Well what could I do? I kissed his forehead and said I had better get a tux sorted out…

Oh, what an idiot I was.

We arrived together, but that's been pretty much all I've seen of Yuichi all night. Every now and then he makes it back to the table for half a word before he's pulled away again. Oh Yuichi we have to dance! This might be the last time I see you! Yuichi, help with this? Yuichi come on you have to get your photo with all of us! Yuichi I'm sooo going to miss you!

Of course if this was a date people wouldn't dream of keeping him away so much. They would let us dance; I would join him in the photos…but no, this is not a date…I'm a friend who's come with someone else. Who? Oh well she was hear a minute ago. No, she wasn't. There is no date for me because I'm only a junior – juniors do not date senior girls. If I was a girl this would probably be the night of my life. Hell everyone has been speculating about who the wonderful, fabulous, all-round great Yuichi Kazuki is dating – I wonder what they would do if they knew he was shagging a guy? Probably have a fit. Hell, they'd probably lynch me. There are a couple of junior girls hear with older guys, but they're here for their night of magic and I don't want to get in their way. I'll just sit here and have another coke. Damn Americans and their stupid rites of passage. Trust them to make the most awkward social event of school a rite of passage.

Oh and of course the most competitive. I don't know what a homecoming is supposed to be, but the committee organising this night of joy (can you feel the sarcasm) decided we should have a king and queen anyway. I saw one of the ballots earlier. "Please vote for your favourite couple" then a list of names – one boy and one girl to each vote. Damn them.

Time for me to go. I refuse to watch the happy couple in their first dance as king and queen. Maybe I can sneak out. I can apologise to Yuichi later. Actually screw that – he can apologise to me! Making me come to this dumb ass night. Making me watch him with all his friends, sat in a stupid tux and not even being able to share in this wonderful night of his. And yeah, I can tell it's wonderful really. He looks so happy…and I can't share it…

Shit, he's seen me. I try and slip out the hall door, but he's making apologies, coming through the crowd.

"Can I have your attention everyone! It's time to announce the king and queen!"

Oh god I should go, I don't want to know. It'll be like the class president vote all over again and they'll have voted for Yuichi even though he's not on the ballot. I refuse to even think about him sharing the night with some girl. Right I'm gone. Ah shit he's got my arm…

"Where are you going?"

He looks worried, but I don't have the energy to pretend like this has been the night of my life. "I'm going home."

"Wataru! Please stay…I know I've been distracted, but I'll spend the rest of the night with you I promise. I just didn't…"

I sigh, I know what's coming. "I know. You just didn't want them to get the right idea about us." I look him in the eyes, trying to make him believe what I say next. "I understand. This is your big night; you don't want it to be spoiled by a couple of idiots…"

"And your new king and queen are!"

"Wataru…" He looks so sad.

"Oh…ah…well this is a bit of a surprise…um…are you sure about this?"

"It's OK Yuichi." I give him what I hope is a seductive smile. "Call me when you're done here and I promise I'll make the rest of your night one to remember as well."

He smiles back at that and lets go of my arm where he pulled me back to the hall. I turn to go…

"Uh, OK well this year's king and…uh…king are…"

That made me turn my head. Yuichi looks just as surprised as me.

"Yuichi Kazuki and Wataru Fugii!"

We turn to gape at each other as a spotlight hits us for everyone to see. I've heard of being outed before but this is ridiculous! But then suddenly Yuichi's grinning from ear to ear and pulling me up to the stage by my wrist and my head is spinning and the light on us makes shadows of all the cheering seniors. I'm bourn up on those cheers as we mount the stage and by the time I'm standing face to face with the man I love I'm grinning just as much as he is.

He drops my wrist as the class president takes over from the well-meaning headmaster who seems not to know quite what this must mean. I see him running over to have a frantic conversation with one of the senior teachers and can't help laughing when he reels back in shock from her frank answer.

"Well congrats guys!" the class president is saying, "We know that your names aren't on the ballots and I'm not sure whether we should be referring to you as our two kings or two queens!" There were catcalls from the crowd at that terrible joke. "But I think everyone here agrees two things. One! You should have realised we knew!" Cheers surround us and I hear someone call out "what do you take us for!" (that got a ripple of laughs). "And two!" For this he's turning to face us, "no couple deserves this more."

He turns back to the crowd to announce. "And now Mr. DJ! Music please for the first dance of the kings!"

I'm flying. I've been swept up into the air by the sheer wave of approving cheers, applause, and whistles. Yuichi takes my hand, twines his fingers with my own, our matching rings catching the spotlights in front of his entire year and it's bliss and I'm floating down to the patch of floor that's been cleared for us. I'm nervous for a moment as the music starts up in a slow ballad-y something, but then I'm meeting Yuichi's eyes and he's pulling me close. I wrap my arms around his waist and he does the same and we're moving slowly to the music. The crowd disappears and all there is is us and the music. His body is warm against mine, he looks like the sexiest man alive in his tux and nothing else exists so that it is only natural that I should pull his face down to mine, our lips meeting in a deep kiss as the music carries on.

It is only when the music finally stops that I hear the cheers have come back and they're cheering for us! I smile against his lips and then I'm laughing and flinging my arms around his neck and he's holding me close and laughing joyously in my ear.

This is the best night of my life!

3


End file.
